City of Angeles
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: "Daddy, I want mommy!" Her words broke my heart, because that was the one thing she couldn't have. It was hard to believe, considering that our baby girl looked just like her. KatexGibbs one shot!


**This is a little oneshot, I'm definitely going back to A Life, Forever With you as soon as I'm done! Enjoy! **

**Oh, this is pretty sad . . . **

I looked at my daughter, my beautiful, stunning, daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, her brown hair curling softly around her cheeks, her skin a milky white and a smile that could light up any room. She had my bright blue eyes, but other then that, she was just like her mother; just like Kate, _my _Kate.

I watched her sleep, the tears had long since dried on her soft, rosy cheeks, but I knew that the worst has yet to come, the sleepless nights, the fights of rage and despair, the tears, they would all make an appearance again, very soon. But for now, I prayed, just let her sleep.

I sat on the edge of her bed, my heart empty, my body feeling numb. I let my head fall in my hands and once again, replayed the scene that was forever engrained into my brain.

I watched again, as she smiled at me, that heart breaking beautiful smile, and I had smiled back at her, thinking that everything would be OK, when that bullet tore through her skull, spilling her blood and letting it spatter on my clothes and my face, _her _blood.

Then, I watched again helplessly as she fell onto the stone cold floor, her eyes glazed over, and her face blank. I remember coming back later to where she had died, I remember kneeling on my hands and knees, examining the blood, _her _blood, and crying out: "Why? Why did you have to take her from me?"

I shut my eyes tight against the memories, but couldn't stop the tears and the pain; it was all just too much. I still felt how right she felt against me in bed, how well she fit right under my arm, and how we just seemed to understand each other; but to think that we would never have that connection ever again, it broke me apart, piece by piece.

God, what I wouldn't give to just hold her in my arms one last time, to hold her close and never let her go, to show our daughter how great and how amazing her mother really was; God, what I wouldn't give to tell her I loved her again.

Suddenly, I heard a soft whimper come from behind me and turned slowly to see a pair or bright blue eyes staring up at me, tears flowing out of those eyes.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream," she whispered, her voice hoarse, her fingers clutching the blanket to her chest.

"What was it, sweetie?" I asked, hastily wiping away my tears so that she didn't see.

I couldn't tell her, not now, I just couldn't.

"Mommy got shot and she died," she sobbed and I quickly collected her little body into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder, smoothing her hair, I cried with her.

I swallowed hard, that dream, again. She had woken up twice already, with that same dream, and I had to break her heart every time and tell her that her dream was true, that it was very much real.

"Rose, sweetie, mommy died this morning."

I watched as her little face crumpled and the tears came again, and she was suddenly shaking from the pain. I gathered her into my arms and held her tight against my chest, letting our tears mingle together.

"I miss you, so much, Katie," I whispered into our daughters hair, "so much."

Rose sobbed into my chest, screaming and kicking that it wasn't true, that this was all just another nightmare.

"Daddy you're wrong! Mommy's so strong, she'll come back, you're wrong!" She screamed, over and over again, punching my chest with her little hands and feet.

"I hope you're right, Rose, I want her back too, so much," I was now shaking with her, our pain molding into one.

Suddenly, she pulled back, tears still streaming down her cheeks. I looked into her eyes to see genuine agony in them, and wanted to just hold her till the pain was gone.

"Where is she now, then?" She asked me, her lower lip trembling along with her voice.

I hesitated, and said, "She's in the city of Angeles, sweetheart."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know, baby, I don't know."

"Why didn't she take us with her?" She asked after a while, swallowing hard.

I looked back at her, catching a few tears on my sleeve, "Because we'll both see her again soon, but until then, you have to sleep, Rose."

She looked at me for a while and nodded, I tucked her back into her sheets and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"You look just like your mother," I whispered in her ear when she was asleep, "She loved you very much, Rose, and she always will. She'll be looking down on us forever, making sure that you're safe."

I looked out the window at the full moon and whispered softly to myself, "Keep her safe."

And walked out of the room and down into the basement, where I would undoubtedly be spending the rest of my nights; cold, alone, and broken.


End file.
